Laddens
Lord Laddens is a knight, noble, and Force Master of the Silence Empire as well as Captain of The Knights of the Black Lions. Appearance An attractive but harsh man, he has an air of pride about him and wears his noble clothes with a contempt for anyone beneath him. Personality Laddens is very arrogant and prideful knight. He is priviged and self absorbed, expecting the love and respect of others while being himself a racist and rude man. Despite his crassness and hypocrisy, Laddens does put great weight on honor in regards to his own reputation. He won't back down from a duel or slight, and hates to be made light of. With no regard for politics or future issues he allows his knights to fight a guest of the Prince, and even engages in duels of his own for seeminlgly unfair and selfish reasons. Background One of twenty Force Masters within the Silence Empire, and a noble of some influence, Laddens is a respected and important member of the both the ruling circle of the Empire, as well as an important captain in its military. He leads one of five chivalric orders of knights: The Knights of the Black Lions. For at some time at least he has been pursuing the hand of the Imperial Princess, Lonnez, in marriage - though it seems highly possible that this is simply for his own political gain. Story Laddens is attempting to woo Lonnez in the palace maze when Haisha runs into him, being pursued by some of his own knights. Annoyed, Laddens dismisses Haisha Sanaken as a disrespectful savage,and does nothing to prevent his underlings from attacking the desert warrior (despite Haisha's chivalrous act of protecting a lower class woman). Laddens approves of Haisha's victory, but unfairly claims he is unable to overlook such a blatant blow to their (and thus his) honor. Laddens offers Haisha the chance to heal, even providing him with a potion, but demands that they must duel. He does try to coerce Lonnez into marrying him in exchange for dropping the duel, but Haisha refuses. Though the desert warrior goes all out from the begiinning of the duel, his guard and even sword are broken by Laddens's Triangle technique, and Haisha suffers a seemingly fatal wound to the chest. In one final attempt, Haisha does manage to leave a light cut on Laddens face - enraging the man. As Laddens goes to finish off his fallen opponent in a cold rage, Yulian Provoke interrupts and violently demands to know what has happened. As the events are revealed, Laddens remains arrogant and rude to Yulian and the wounded Haisha, considering them savages, and himself protected by the laws of a duel. This arrogance and reliance on the sanctity of a duel ultimately become Laddens undoing when he is goaded into a duel by Yulian. The Young Glow fights with Haisha's broken blade, and is distracted by Haisha, allowing Laddens to score some hits. Ulitmately it is no contest however, and despite being caught off guard Yulian quickly and brutally overcomes the Triangle attack and cuts Laddens down in the same way he wounded Haisha. Power and Abilities Laddens is a highly skilled swordsman and Force Master, though not one of the strongest in the Empire. While fighting, Yulian ranked his strength as about half that of Shubeon at the time. Laddens commanded his own order of knigts, and thus likely had some strategic ability - though personally seemed to be an awful leader. Triangle - The single special technique Laddens has been seen using, Triangle is an extremely fast series of three blows designed to damage and throw his opponent out of their guard. It is a move traditional to his family. References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Silence Empire Characters Category:Force Masters of Silence Empire Category:The Knights of the Black Lions Category:Knights